Now it's The Bookworm's Turn to Write The Book Instead of Reading It
by nerdalertxD
Summary: Levy had always read about love triangles in the many books she read but Levy would have never imagined getting tangled in one herself. And no matter how difficult it may seem Levy is going to have to get through this and she is going to have to make a choice. But what exactly will that choice be? [AU, Modern time.] Gajeel x Levy x Natsu


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters, Hiro Mashima does. **_

* * *

The sky was dark and ruthless as it poured icy cold drops of rain upon the city causing traffic for some unknown reason among the many cars that made their way through the busy streets of this hour.

"**Great, I'm going to be late...**" Said the bluenette that currently found herself right in the middle of the traffic caused by rush hour. Letting go of the steering wheel Levy let her head fall back against the head rest of her seat and let out a deep breath. "**And they ask me why I don't like to get out of my house so much.**" Levy chuckled, her eye twitching slightly, as if it was some sort of inside joke.

It was probably the frustration of having agreed to go out with her friends. But then again it wasn't like she had much of a choice. Especially after Lucy and the other girls had begged her to attend their little High School reunion.

Don't get the blue haired woman wrong, she liked to hang out with her friends like some casual hangouts every now and then but partying? It just wasn't Levy's thing. If she had had her choice it would have been to stay home and read a book, like always.

Either way, the bluenette was already halfway there and it was way to late to turn back now. That and she had not just been stuck in traffic for an hour, she was going to go to this party and she was going to to like it. '_Oh yes I am..._' Levy mused inwardly.

Arriving at Lucy's home Levy found herself a good looking parking space right in front of her friend's dorm. Levy shortly wondered to herself who's usual space this was but found herself shrugging the thought away just as fast as when it wandered into her mind. "It won't kill them to walk once in a while." the bluenette smirked to herself, feeling a bit rebellious even though it was something silly.

Closing the door of her car Levy reached into her pocket for her phone and proceeded to call Lucy. Once she heard the blonde pick up: " **Hey Lu!**" She said and immediately heard the blonde's protest about the nickname. **"I'm here, where exactly did you say you lived?**" Levy continued, ignoring Lucy's complaining.

"_**What!? You're here already? Okay... take the elevator and head up to the eighth floor. I'll wait for you there.**_" Lucy instructed her clearly. "**Okay, see you there!**" Levy chirped happily as she began making her way inside the large building.

As the small blue haired woman stepped into the building she inspected the inside of it carefully just like a lost puppy on unknown territory. Her eyes looked for the said elevator and found it right across from the entrance. While Levy walked towards it she couldn't help but feel her spirits fly high. Maybe this wouldn't turn out as bad as she had thought in the first place. Well, there was only one way to find out!

Finally, the bookworm had arrived at the eighth floor. To her it had seemed like forever being trapped in that elevator with it's dreaded music.

Peeking her head out first as she stepped out from the open doors Levy looked down the hall to her left to see if her eyes would catch a glimpse of her friend, sadly there was no sight of Lucy anywhere in that direction.

Out of no where, familiar pale arms wrapped themselves around her small figure.

Levy could only guess that it was Lucy.

Turning around to find that her suspicions were true, Levy opened her arms up wide and embraced her best friend. "**Lu!**" The bluenette squealed happily.

"**Levy! It's so nice to see you! It sure has been a while, hasn't it?**" Lucy spoke softly as she pulled away from their friendly embrace. " **It has! Now, where's this apartment of yours? I'm dying to to see it!**" Levy asked her excitement beginning to grow noticeable on her features. Now that Lucy had her own apartment the two best friends would surely be seeing more of each other since Lucy was now under her own roof and not under her parent's. They were very over protective of her and always wanted her to be under their super vision so they would only allow certain friends of her's, that they would approve of, to come and visit her at their home, which wasn't a lot.

**"Oh right! Come on!**" The blonde chirped as her hand reached for Levy's so that she could tug her along. "**It's just down the hall! I think you'll really like it!**" Lucy said looking back at the bluenette and giving her a reassuring smile which Levy gladly returned.

When the pair arrived at the door numbered as '805' Lucy stopped in her tracks and turned to face her blue haired friend. "**Here we are!**" She announced happily, clearly excited. Levy could only nod, her eyes glowed with a childish anticipation as if she were a child opening up her Christmas gifts on Christmas morning.

Opening the door that led to her apartment Lucy took one step inside and stood aside, motioning with her free hand for Levy to go in herself. As the bluenette went inside Lucy couldn't help but spread a huge grin across her face. Levy's expression was just priceless.

To say that Levy was speechless was an understatement. It was just that Lucy's apartment was... perfect. It was everything that Levy once pictured her apartment would be like one day. Surely, Levy would never look at her apartment the same way now. Lucy's was just so simple yet it described her being in such a amazing way. The few decorations, the cute colors, everything was just so nice. Just like Lucy.

**"Lucy, it's great!**" The bluenette exclaimed happily towards her blonde friend. "**I know, right! I'm glad you like it because you'll be spending a lot of time over here!**" Lucy smiled back at Levy and gave her a playful wink.

"**But never mind that! We have to get going or else we'll be late for the party!**" The blonde exclaimed as she began skipping her way towards the bathroom so that she could finish getting ready."**You're right, it should be starting right about now.**" Levy sighed and placed her hands on her hips.

The bluenette knew all to well that Lucy would take forever to finish her makeup, especially since they were going to this big party. "**You better not take forever Luce!**" The blue haired woman shouted towards the bathroom. "**Yeah, yeah! I'm almost done so calm your horses!**" The blonde huffed back at her friend, pouting to herself in the mirror. "**Besides, I thought you didn't want to go that badly. Oh! I know, some boy must have changed your mind. Fufufufu~**" Lucy teased Levy while looking at her through the open bathroom door with a sly look in her eyes. After all, Lucy knew more than anyone that Levy always preferred the solitude of her own room, the only company being her beloved books. What could have possibly changed her mind?

All Levy did in response was to cross her arms over her petite chest and puffed out her cheeks in annoyance. "**Well, since you already forced me to tag along I figured I might as well enjoy myself, that's all!**" Levy retorted back at her friend with a defensive tone.

**"Whatever you say~**" Lucy still teased her innocent best friend. '_Maybe this will turn out alright for her...'_ The blonde thought to herself as she resumed to prepare herself.

* * *

It had been about an hour later and the pair of friends had finally arrived at the Strauss siblings new home. They were throwing a little reunion for their high school class mates but at the same time a house warming party. Because, why not? But this was only going to be the start of the massive parties they would throw from time to time.

Those three were well known for throwing the biggest parties ever since high school. Especially since Mirajane just loved to bring all of the Fairy Tail high school students together, especially those pairs of students that just needed a small nudge to get together.

That was Mirajane for you. Now Lisanna just enjoyed the company of her beloved class mates and Elfman just loved to start up little arm wrestling competitions just to show off to Evergreen, but it wasn't like he would ever admit that out loud even though it was pretty clear to the friends around them.

As soon as they arrived they knew the party had already started and that everyone that would be attending was there. That was Fairy Tail after all.

When Levy and Lucy entered through the front door the first person to to say hello and almost tackle them was Mirajane, she seemed very happy that the two arrived and voiced her concerns about worrying that the pair wouldn't attend her 'little' get together.

After all, it had been two or three years since they had all graduated from high school and haven't seen each other since. That was the main reason for this reunion/ house warming party. What better way then to create new memories with old friends?

"**Oh! I almost forgot, there might be someone around here that you don't recognize. He's one of Elfman's new friends from his job so be nice ok?**" Mirajane explained with a soft giggle to her ex-classmates. **"Huh? Who?**" Levy asked curiously, Lucy showed the same curiosity as her friend. "**Oh don't worry. There's no doubt in my mind that you'll meet him soon enough.**" Mirajane said with another giggle and softly waved her hand at the two as she began to walk away. "**Sorry but I have to attend to my guests, see you guys around!**" She dismissed herself and disappeared into the crowd.

The best friends sighed at the back of the white haired woman and turned to face each other. **"Let's go grab some drinks Levy!**" The blonde chirped while she grabbed Levy's hand and tugged her along. "**L-Lucy, I can't have to many drinks remember, I'm not very tolerant of alcohol.**" Levy squealed, embarrassment written all over her face from the last time she had a few drinks. "**One won't hurt you!**" Lucy insisted. Levy only sighed.

Approaching the kitchen, that was surprisingly easy to find, they found themselves with Cana who had been the first one to find the booze, like always.

"**Hey girls! long time no see.**" the brunette smirked at the familiar faces. "**Cana!**" Levy chirped happily and almost tackled Cana down off of her chair.

The two were fairly close, Levy loved to get her fortune read to her and Cana was quite accurate, as if she used some sort of magic or something.

"**Oi, oi you'll spill my drink!**" Cana yelled desperately as she grabbed on firmly to her drink making both Levy and Lucy let out small chuckles at their long time friend. "**I see you still haven't let go of the alcohol!**" Lucy teased. "**Ha! Why would I? Booze is your friend!**" The brunette yelled while raising her drink in the air, earning herself screams of approval from the rest attending the gathering. "Good old Cana I see!" Levy said as a giggled escaped her lips, Lucy nodded in agreement.

**"Well why don't you gals stop your complaining and grab a few drinks for yourselves?**" The brunette asked but it seemed more like a command as she stood up and grabbed the two a drink and held it out for them. Lucy gladly accepted her drink with a huge smile but Levy seemed unsure as she eyed the alcoholic beverage. Levy wanted to have fun at the party but she also wanted to be conscious about what she was doing.

"**Oh c'mon Shorty!**" Cana said with a mocking tone and patted Levy on the shoulder almost knocking the drink right out of her hands. "**My name isn't Shorty...**" Levy growled and her eye twitched some in annoyance. "**Well it isn't you name but it sure is your nickname, Shooorty~**" The brunette teased and raised her drink once more as the ones around them gave of hardy chuckles at the familiar nickname bestowed upon the bluenette.

Levy could easily smell the alcohol in Cana's breath meaning that she was somewhat drunk because that woman sure could handle her fair share and everybody else's for that matter. With that in mind Levy just assumed the ones around her were already as drunk as she was and used that as an excuse to not pay any attention to a word they barely managed to speak or more like slur.

"**Yeah, yeah. Real funny...**" The bookworm said along with an annoyed roll of her eyes but the nostalgic feeling of being teased brought a smile to her face, contradicting her frustrated emotions.

"**I'll see you later**!" Levy said as she walked away and waved back at the drunks. "**Alright, just let loose a little, will ya'?**" Cana yelled over the ruckus towards the blue haired woman's back. Looking over her shoulder Levy gave her a small smile. "**I'll try!**" she giggled and then disappeared into the crowd leaving Lucy and Cana to their drinks and laughter.

"**She just need to get laid for once!**" Cana scoffed. "**I-I don't thinks that's what she needs...**" Lucy said and let out an awkward sigh.

* * *

Making her way across the room Levy looked around and recognized many faces but non she was particularly close with.

And as if on queue: "**Levy!**" Two familiar voices yelled out her name in sync making her head anp up to search for the two men. "**Over here!**" Droy yelled while waving his hands in the air. "**Jet! Droy!**" The bluenette chirped happily at the sight of her two childhood friends. **"Well what are you waiting for!? Come on over!**" Jet exclaimed and motioned for her to walk over to them.

As Levy did so she noticed that the two were standing close to a table that had two chairs, one on each side. In one of the seats Levy could make out Elfman's figure which was roaring towards the ceiling like a wild beast, saying something about being a true man. Surely Jet and Droy had located themselves there in the first place so that they could watch whatever was going on there. It seemed to be funny since the crowd around the table was laughing, including the pair in question.

"**What's going on here?**" Levy asked curiously. "**Elfman is having an arm wrestling contest to see who can beat him! You know, just like the old days.**" Jet chuckled as he pointed over towards a few men lined up to go against the huge beast known as Elfman; although, some were questioning whether they should really go up against him after seeing him beat various men in a row. "**No one has been able to beat him yet though!**" Droy added with another chuckle, remembering the previous challengers that dare to take the bull by it's horns yet failed miserably. "**As expected from Elfman! It'll take a lot to beat such a big man as himself!**" The bluenette giggled looking up at her two friends.

Out of no where an arm about the same size as Levy herself fell loosely around the small girl's shoulders. "**See fellas! Even such a young girl like her recognizes my manliness!**" Elfman seemed to roar from Levy's side. "**Being able to recognize other's strengths is what it means to be a true man!**" The white haired man said, his tone filled with approval towards the bluenette under his arm. Levy only accepted his friendly compliments with a nod, honestly, she was just hoping this would end soon. Levy didn't like the extra attention she was getting from the men around them.

"**Hey Elfman! Leave the poor girl alone!**" An unfamiliar voice yelled over all of the other noises making everyone stop in their tracks. "**A man such as yourself shouldn't be picking on such a pretty girl like her. Tell you what, why don't I challenge you to a match."** The source of the voice was still unknown as it pushed and shoved it's way through the crowd. "**Don't worry miss. I'll get this brute out of your hair.**" The voice chuckled as he finally took one step out of the crowd to reveal his identity.

Elfman smirked at his friend's face. "**A challenger!? Bring it..."** the white haired man said as his adrenaline started to kick in.

"**Oh, don't worry! I'm all fired up!**" The pink haired man said as his body was now completely visible to the ones around them.

The bluenette's head snapped to the side and stared in awe at the new face. He was definitely Elfman's friend that Mirajane had mentioned earlier.

"**Natsu!**" The white haired beast exclaimed his name with a small hardy chuckle escaping past his lips. "**Alright then, lets see how much of a man you really are!**" The huge man proposed as he took a seat once again at the small table making it squeak under his weight.

"**Natsu, huh?"** The blue haired girl mumbled under her breath from right were she had been standing a few moments earlier under Elfman's arm while the other got closer to the little make shift arena for the arm wrestling contest. They all obviously wanted to enjoy the show. but some just scoffed at the pinkette's cockiness while Levy admired it and was somewhat intrigued by it.

A sudden uproar in the crowd broke the bluenette out of her deep thoughts. It looked like the little match was about to begin.

The pair of men sat there, both staring into each other's eyes both wearing extremely confident smirks on their faces. They both placed one arm on the table and grabbed a firm hold of each other's hands. Both of the men seemed prepared and completely confident about their strength.

"**Who does this guy think he is?**" Jet scoffed to the side in annoyance once he noticed the interested look on the bluenette's features. "**I think that's one of Elfman's new friends from work.**" Droy suggested, oblivious to the tone that Jet carried in his comment.

Meanwhile Natsu and and Elfman had begun their small, friendly, battle of strength. Both of them gave it their all but they were at almost the same power of strength. Their real challenge now would be to see who had the greater will power and endurance. This was now a challenge of time and both of their clocks were ticking.

The crowd continued to grow wilder and wilder by the minute as the two continued to hold of against each other. Adrenaline filled the room, wrapping it's hands around every single being inhabiting it, even Levy felt it building up inside her small body.

Their veins began to pop out of their arms and foreheads as they still went on to pour every single ounce of strength they could summon into their arms. The crowd still cheering ferociously for one of the two, it seemed to be equally divided between the pink and the white haired competitors. After all, they were both holding their own and giving it their absolute best. But by some unknown reason Levy seemed to be favoring the new face that had challenged her old friend. And found herself cheering for him.

Levy's cheering didn't go unnoticed. Natsu looked to his side and looked at her for a brief moment before looking back at Elfman. "**Hey, Elfman...**" Natsu struggled to say without loosening his arm that was also struggling to keep up with Elfman. "**What? You going to surrender?**" Elfman laughed but kept his voice low so that only Natsu would hear him, secretly, he was also having trouble talking and keeping up his strength. "**Tch. As if!**" Natsu scoffed. "**I was going to ask, who's that?**" He asked curiously and nodded his head towards the blue haired girl in the crowd. Elfman took a quick glance, not wanting to risk a loss. "**You mean Levy?**" Elfman asked, his eye brow arcing in curiosity a bit interested in Natsu's new found interest in the girl. "**I see, feeling attracted to her are we Natsu?**" Elfman teased. "**What if I was?**" Natsu retorted with a smirk. "**Ok... Why don't we make this a bit more interesting?**" The white haired man spoke with a challenging grin tugging at the ends of his lips. Natsu was slightly caught off guard but nodded in agreement as he also began to wear an amused grin of his own, obviously intrigued by what Elfman was about to say.

The bookworm stood there still cheering for the the so called Natsu. Her curiosity bloomed once she noticed Elfman and him talking to themselves. '_What could they be talking about at a time like this?_' She mused to herself but quickly shrugged the thought away. It wasn't like they were conversation about her. '_As if that were possible!_' The bluenette giggled inwardly.

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_**Why you ask!?**_

_**BECAUSE I CAN.**_

_**GaLe and NaLe are my top pairing for Levy. So why not write a fanfic about a love triangle!? I mean, I don't see the harm in that.. -shrugs- (Watch, you'll see me crying about the feels later and yelling at the sunset dramatically: WHY!? WHY DID I DO THIS!?)**_

_**But, to be honest, I have absolutely no idea who Levy will end up with so I guess it's going to be a surprise for all of us! xD It will probably depend on how this ends up developing and whatnot because I just got a piece of paper one day and started writing this first chapter and it wasn't until now that I got off my lazy butt and actually typed it in here xD**_

_**Please tell me what you think :3 I would love to get some feed back and your opinions on these two ships.**_

_**Pwease?**_


End file.
